elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/09
30. September 2014 *Erfurter Elefanten beziehen neues Domizil im Zoo der Landeshauptstadt - 30.09.2014. *Joint force uses Google Earth to find elephant poaching camps in Mozambique, captures poachers in raid - 30.09.2014. 29. September 2014 *Brave rangers risk being killed by baby elephant’s mother as they rescue it from drowning in watering hole as its parent defends its calf - 29.09.2014. *When I Heard About the Plight of Raju the Elephant, I Was Moved to Write This Song - 29.09.2014. *Adorable: Dublin's new baby elephant snuggles up to mother on night cam - 29.09.2014. 28. September 2014 *Volunteer at the Erawan Elephant Retirement Park is Southwestern Thailand - 28.09.2014. *Endangered African Elephant Wins New Allies - 28.09.2014. *The African Elephant's 'Last Days' - 28.09.2014. 27. September 2014 *Sedgwick County Zoo’s new elephant exhibit will be first to feature boat rides (VIDEO) - 27.09.2014. *Namibia: Der Elefant im Vorgarten - 27.09.2014. 26. September 2014 *Dritter Elefant infiziert: Auch Bindi muss behandelt werden - 26.09.2014. *Arizona's first baby elephant now has name - 26.09.2014. *Great Elephant Survey To Commence in Mozambique - 26.09.2014. 25. September 2014 *Kölner Zoo Dritter Elefant hat die Pocken - 25.09.2014. *Over 100,000 Elephants Killed in 3 Years, But We Can Stop the Slaughter - 25.09.2014. *Book on elephant expert celebrates special animal and human ties - 25.09.2014. *Yao Ming, Goodwill Ambassador for the Elephant - 25.09.2014. *Elephant tramples woman to death - 25.09.2014. *Elephant show at Bloomsburg Fair shares fun, education - 25.09.2014. 24. September 2014 *Pilot project to reduce elephant births under consideration: West Bengal - 24.09.2014. *Low-cost methods help control elephant menace - 24.09.2014. 23. September 2014 *Osnabrücker Zoo-Elefanten Nuka und Dinkar abgereist - 23.09.2014. *Elefant attackiert Nashorn: Tödlicher Testosteron-Rausch! - 23.09.2014. *Whipsnade Zoo Has A Baby Elephant With The Tiniest Little Trunk - 23.09.2014. *Elephant killings in Mozambique happening on ‘industrialised’ scale - 23.09.2014. *Protecting African Elephants: What a Year Can Accomplish - 23.09.2014. *Chelsea Clinton Fears Her Baby Could Live on a ‘Planet Without Elephants’ - 23.09.2014. 22. September 2014 *Can elephants really paint? - 22.09.2014. *Rumble in the jungle: Dramatic photos show testosterone-fuelled elephant flipping over black rhino as she protects her calf - 22.09.2014. 21. September 2014 *Eine Erfurterin und ihre Sammelleidenschaft für Elefanten - 21.09.2014. *Gujarat sect adopts Kenya’s orphaned elephant calves - 21.09.2014. 20. September 2014 *ABQ BioPark Zoo celebrates elephant sister's birthdays - 20.09.2014. *Bangor photographer ordered to testify in DC in case against elephant trainer - 20.09.2014. *Elephant strays into highway, knocks down parked car - 20.09.2014. 19. September 2014 *Zoo Osnabrück trennt sich von jungen Elefanten - 19.09.2014. *Eat up, son... you've a lot of growing to do: Newborn baby elephant is dwarfed by his mother as they play in grassy paddock - 19.09.2014. *Do Elephants Kill People? Elephant Caretaker Tragedy In Maine Sparks Barrier Debate - 19.09.2014. *Close-Up Aerial Photos of Africa’s Last Elephants - 19.09.2014. *Angelina Jolie To Direct Elephant Poaching Tale ‘Africa’ For Skydance - 19.09.2014. *Meeting a wild elephant: Keep that engine on - 19.09.2014. *An elephant as a co-star - 19.09.2014. *Dry forests trigger elephant rage - 19.09.2014. *An Elephant Aquarium Just Opened in Zurich! Wait…What? - 19.09.2014. *Dublin Zoo announces birth of third elephant calf - 19.09.2014. *Woman killed by marauding elephant in Taita Taveta - 19.09.2014. 18. September 2014 *OSHA investigating death of Hope Elephants co-founder - 18.09.2014. *Are South Africa’s Wild Elephants Heading for Captivity? - 18.09.2014. 17. September 2014 *Junger Elefantenbulle Thai kommt gut an bei den Damen - 17.09.2014. *Neuzuzug im Zoo Zürich: Bekenntnisse eines Zuchtbullen - 17.09.2014. *An elephant never forgets: Old friends trumpet arrival of Rosie, Opal in Oklahoma, says shelter director - 17.09.2014. *Sedgwick County Zoo to break ground next month on new elephant exhibit - 17.09.2014. 16. September 2014 *Ein Zuhause für verwaiste Elefanten - 16.09.2014. *Sicher auf Dickhäuters Rücken - 16.09.2014. *It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to! Elephant is presented with a birthday cake… but tramples it to pieces - 16.09.2014. 15. September 2014 *Botswana: A trunk call for elephant conservation - 15.09.2014. 14. September 2014 *Mozambique logs rare victory against elephant poachers - 14.09.2014. *Herpes confirmed as cause of elephant calf’s death - 14.09.2014. *Baby elephant dies after its tail is cut off - 14.09.2014. 13. September 2014 *Trotzdem keine Entwarnung - Pockenalarm: Elefanten geht es besser - 13.09.2014. *Hope Elephants co-founder ‘was living his dream’ - 13.09.2014. *Wild elephant found electrocuted on private land - 13.09.2014. *Commissioners will decide fate of Sedgwick County Zoo’s elephants - 13.09.2014. *PETA calls on Kern County Fair to stop elephant rides or face protests - 13.09.2014. *Saturday Diary / The tragic life of Tyke the elephant - 13.09.2014. 12. September 2014 *Pocken im Kölner Zoo: Elefanten auf dem Weg der Besserung - 12.09.2014. *Das alte "Rüsselsheim" ist Geschichte: Elefanten mit Knalltüten auf Sprengung vorbereitet - 12.09.2014. *Fine imposed on mahout; elephant released - 12.09.2014. *Lucky the elephant: Alone and unlucky - 12.09.2014. *Elephant rescued from marriage hall - 12.09.2014. 11. September 2014 *Elefantenhaus bleibt geschlossen: Labor bestätigt Pockeninfektion - 11.09.2014. *Elefant in Kleinflugzeug vor Wilderern gerettet - 11.09.2014. *Pilot rescues baby elephant who survived massacre - by flying it home in four-seater plane - 11.09.2014. *Elephant Conservationist Crushed to Death by Elephant - 11.09.2014. 10. September 2014 *Sorge um Dickhäuter: Pocken-Alarm im Elefanten-Haus! - 10.09.2014. *Elefant trampelt Tierschützer tot! - 10.09.2014. *Elefant tritt Elefantenschützer tot - 10.09.2014. *Hope Elephants co-founder James Laurita killed by elephant - 10.09.2014. *Trunk training! Adorable two-week-old elephant learns how to blow bubbles in the water for the first time - 10.09.2014. *Elephant Must Not Return to Abuser - 10.09.2014. *Chinese complicit in ivory poaching and elephant deaths. So are Americans. - 10.09.2014. 9. September 2014 *Hope Elephants co-founder dead after falling, being stepped on by elephant - 09.09.2014. 8. September 2014 *Allwetterzoo freut sich auf doppelten Nachwuchs bei den Dickhäutern: Zweite Elefantenkuh ist trächtig - 08.09.2014. 7. September 2014 *Hollywood verfilmt Leben des weinenden Elefanten - 07.09.2014. 6. September 2014 *Tufts celebrates storied elephant mascot Jumbo - 06.09.2014. 5. September 2014 *Zirkus Charles Knie wehrt sich gegen PETA-Aussagen - 05.09.2014. *100 Tage «Kaeng Krachan»: Zürich Zoo im Hoch dank Elefantenpark und Nachwuchs - 05.09.2014. *Eine Kathedrale für Erfurts Elefanten - 05.09.2014. *Weinender Elefant: Hollywood verfilmt Rajus Geschichte - statt ihn zu retten - 05.09.2014. *Neue Elefanten-Anlage im Erfurter Zoo kann jetzt besucht werden - 05.09.2014. *Drones Take Flight as Namibia Combats Elephant Poachers - 05.09.2014. *Pittsburgh zoo helps boost elephant numbers - 05.09.2014. *Janu the elephant arrives at Noah's Ark Zoo Farm - 05.09.2014. *Elephant Shanthi dies of injuries - 05.09.2014. *Close encounters of the elephant kind - 05.09.2014. 4. September 2014 *Elefantenpark in Thailand: Wo gequälte Tierseelen Frieden finden - 04.09.2014. *The elephant that flew - 04.09.2014. *Yao Ming aims to save Africa's elephants by persuading China to give up ivory - 04.09.2014. *It's a slam trunk! Six-year-old elephant Chuck shows he can shoot hoops as well as any NBL player (but he IS 13ft tall) - 04.09.2014. 3. September 2014 *Circus Busch in Köln: Elefanten haben Auftrittsverbot - 03.09.2014. *Köln untersagt ihren Zirkus-Auftritt: BILD bei den verbotenen Elefanten - 03.09.2014. *Befreiter Raju: Muss der weinende Elefant wieder an die Kette? - 03.09.2014. *So werden Elefanten in Sumatra gequält und verfolgt: Armer, kleiner Babyfant einfach vergiftet! - 03.09.2014. 2. September 2014 *Elefanten und Menschen: Helfen, um Konflikte zu vermindern - 02.09.2014. *Indische olifant die schildert, krijgt een eigen tentoonstelling in India - 02.09.2014. *Cameroon Seizes 200 Elephant Tusks Bound for Asia - 02.09.2014. *God's Ivory: The Role of Religion in the Elephant Poaching Crisis - 02.09.2014. 1. September 2014 *Elefant Iqhwa feiert 1. Geburtstag - 01.09.2014. *How does an elephant dance? Very, very well actually! Five-year-old Faa Mai takes up rhythmic gymnastics – to delight of fans - 01.09.2014.